


Rescue Me

by Microdigitalwaker



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Summary: I guess you could interpret this several different ways.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Rescue Me

Logan Pierce whistles with admiration. "I'd heard you'd gotten a new pet. Wow! He's really something!"

Finch can see Mr. Reese is trying his best not to show his anxiety over the attention paid by the affable young billionaire; murmuring softly, he reaches behind Mr. Reese's ear for a quick scratch. 

With a heavy, shuddering sigh, Mr. Reese settles into a protective pose - to anyone it might look as though he's dozing but Finch knows better.

"After Mr. Dillinger didn't...work out, quite frankly, I'd given up hope." They mull this over as the wind begins to pick up and the pin-prick mist patters into a fine sleet.

"I heard Mr. Reese was in rough shape when you got him."

After adjusting Mr. Reese's warm woolen coat, Finch thumbs through his mobile.

"He was found in the subway of all places, supposedly having menaced a few delinquent youths. As if, if you ask me; he was thin and exhausted and only interested in defense." 

Logan winces at the pictures; which show the antithesis of the sleek, well-muscled creature at Finch's side. "So he's a rescue."

Finch pats Mr. Reese's shoulder, admiring the mellow darkness of his leather collar and the gleam of his silver tag. He thinks about sharing meals with his new companion when once he'd defer until sick with hunger. How he gets at least 6 hours of sleep every night now, Mr. Reese's comforting bulk warming his bed . He smiles. "I think you could say he rescued me."


End file.
